


You Can't Run Far Enough

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many stories - or lies - that was told regarding Galadriel in Valinor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Run Far Enough

**Author's Note:**

> In one of my many horrific nightmares, I dreamed that Galadriel was chasing me and was going to kill me. This resulted from that. 
> 
> So, not at all canon compliant (unless you think Galadriel (like her cousins) was capable of murder. In which case, totally canon compliant.)

Running from her was the only thing I could do. I had been sitting in the parlor, calmly enjoying a glass of tea, when I happened to glance up at the ceiling, admiring the careful details put in. As my eyes glanced over the vent, I almost missed it. As I thought about what I had seen, I was almost too afraid to glance back - but I did. I wish I hadn't, for there it was. The shiny silver hair was the only indication that this was the dashing lord I had known, for his face was twisted into a mockery of what it had been...his throat was cloven in two, though I had no idea where the rest of his body was. As I was staring in horror, I heard the slightest noise behind me, and I turned, and started. Screaming, I ran from the house, dodging the thrown knife.

She might have followed me, I have no true idea - I ran, and ran, and ran, glancing behind me the whole time, wishing I could scream again, but knowing that I couldn't. She would find me then...and who knew how many people she had already murdered, Celeborn had not been reported missing (and why would he have been? She was his wife) but others had, others who had been close to her, I remembered. We had thought somebody was trying to scare her, but instead she was doing it. She was supposed to be good, afterall, she had opposed Feanor - and there bile formed in my throat. Feanor's sons had been released...released over the past few years. They had gone to Formenos - they had told the King that they wished to be left in peace...but then, nobody could stay that far away from civilization as they had for the past few years, could they? I had to know...

And then, I stopped....littering the ground, on spikes, on boards, laying across the rocks, blood having formed pools all over the ground, so much blood, why wasn't it absorbing into the ground, I wondered in a shocked haze, I had my answer. Shuddering, I picked my way across the ground, trying to reach them - to take them off of those monstrosities -when suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, something moved. Stumbling backwards, I feel against something - hands were on me, I was falling down into a pit, dead bodies all around me, I grabbed and grabbed and tried to find something to hang onto that wasn't a body, and finally, my hands grasped solid ground....and I pulled myself out, and then I heard rustling, and I turned....and there, in the shadows, were eyes watching me. Throwing my hands out, looking for anything that I could to defend myself, knowing it was hopeless, that I was trapped here forever, doomed to become one of the many dead bodies around me - and suddenly I realized. Those eyes belonged to no living being - as I gasped in both horror and relief, I turned to go. I couldn't help them...there was no hope for any of us. For if she could do all this, why weren't the fea returning to the Halls? And if they were...why hadn't the Valar stopped her? And then, I heard a scream, sounding all around me, echoing, echoing pain and misery and I ran and ran again...fleeing from her, fleeing from them because they were screaming and they were dead and some of them had no heads and others no bodies but they were still screaming and this wasn't happening and there was Finrod, and he was still alive, but all tied up and why would she do that to her own brother and then I was screaming and running and I tripped and they were all around me and I was begging the Valar and and and


End file.
